reverse
by hopexescaliber
Summary: he was just a friend.?


**Well this is a little story that I made before the exam so please read. And well this is about Cooro and Nana… well I just wanted to use them. And see how it goes. Sorry if there are wrong grammars or spellings. Feel free to comment and review! Sorry if it's too short … and I don't own +anima. Oh yeah and I haven't finish reading it yet, but please tell me!!!(Oh and I tried to change their anima).**

**Reverse **

**Cooro: bat anima**

**Nana: fish anima**

**Husky: crow anima**

**Senri: bear anima (well he's the only one that suites him)**

"Hey Cooro!" a dripping wet girl shouted. The blacked-haired boy looked down, he seemed hesitant. But still flew to where the girl was.

"What's the matter Cooro? You don't seem to be your usual happy self?" the girl asked wagging her tail.

"Well… I… I it's because….."

"Your weird sometimes you know that!" she wiped her face with the towel, and notice Cooro looking at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that!", "Is the any thing on my face?" She asked.

Cooro's face went closer and closer to hers." Cooro... You're… your face it's too near…" Cooro notice what he was trying to do. They both blushed.

"Well... Well um I have to go! Um... Husky's waiting so... Um..."Cooro couldn't finish his sentence and flew of.

"They were so close..."the girl said touching her lips.

**Meanwhile flying somewhere…**

"What did I just do?" "Were just friends aren't we…" but then being with Nana… it felt like I really wanted to. He remembered what happened after she told them about her father, and how she became anima. Both of them were sleeping with each other, holding hands, their faces inches apart.

"Wait! This isn't like me!" he told himself and went back to Nana. , who was still swimming, trying to catch some fish.

Suddenly felt someone swooped her up to the air. Her brown hair brushing thru his black wings.

"Hey Nana! You were right I guess I wasn't that energetic like I was used to be!" he looked at Nana, whom he carried in a bridal style, which made Nana blush.

Cooro noticed Nana looking at his wings. "Nana what are you looking at?" Nana faced Cooro. "Nothing I just thought if I could fly I could be with…" she was interrupted by someone.

"Hey Nana! Cooro! Where are you!?!" a silver haired boy shouted.

"Husky!" Cooro quickly answered.

Husky flew near Cooro and Nana. Noticing how Cooro was carrying her, "hey, Cooro what exactly did you do with Nana?"

"Well, um… well I ... I...Am…. I just went and look for her." Cooro answered a they went back to their shelter.

At the shelter… Nana went near him and brought her head to his shoulder, Husky was counting what money they had left, and Senri was carving something with his claws. Then Cooro heard someone tell him.

"Cooro, thanks…" it was Nana.

"Thanks for what?" Cooro asked almost too stupidly.

Nana frowned a little but recovered her smile. "You're so dense you know that!" she whispered to his ears.

"Huh? Wha---"he tried to finish his sentence but someone kissed his cheek. "Well I hope you know what I meant! " Nana facing her back so Cooro couldn't see her smile. He went to Senri who was carving something like a flower. Cooro pulled out a string. And placed a kind of jewel he grabbed out of a bird's nest. In the middle of the flower carving. And placed it on Nana's neck.

"What's this for?" Nana said with a blush.

Cooro giggled and decided to take a wake outside, and Nana followed him. Cooro looked back Nana was still following him. So he decided to bring her somewhere. "Hey Cooro!" Nana shouted she wasn't that happy when she got her necklace, and she was tired. Cooro didn't even glance back and Nana wasn't too happy about this.

So once more she shouted for him to stop but again she was swooped up by a bat, no someone that she's fallen over for. Nana was not staring at him neither mad nor fed up on, she clutched Cooro tightly and he hugged her. And they flew over the horizon when Cooro asked Nana…

"Hey Nana what did you mean by dense anyway?" Nana who was enjoying the moment came to her senses and hit him with a stick.

"Cooro! You're such an idiot!!!"

**So this is what I just thought so if there are any comments please write or just well... Please review! If you have any problems having Cooro and Nana together ( But I'm also a fan of husky and Nana ), so sorry but I just thought of them together and I think I made Cooro a bit serious and not his kind of attitude. Well I'm sorry for that to.**


End file.
